Losing At A Winner's Game
by Miss-Scene-Doll
Summary: "You're the reason I lost being the Successor!" "Well, you're the reason I feel these silly emotions. So we both lost." Mello may have lost what he strove for. But so did Near. So he was alright with losing...Just as long as Near was losing too. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Near was one of the best at the Wammy's House. Actually, he was the best. And he knew it. He wouldn't be one of L's successors if he wasn't. That didn't mean he was cocky, no, actually he was far from it. He was never cocky. He never said anything, actually. He didn't feel the need to. Words weren't as important as actions. Words are falsely used and can cause more dramatic explosion.

That example being Mello. The exact opposite of Near. From their appearances. To their work ethics. Nothing was the same for either of them. Mello loved sweets, while Near had a liking for sour foods. It was just one, of a million things their were opposites of.

But only one thing was what they both had a similar too. Becoming L's successor. It was a want they both strive for. One that fueled Mello's hatred towards Near. And Near's distance away from other children at the Wammy's House. But, Near was fine with that. Because Near didn't need people. People held emotions that make their minds unclear.

Puzzles were good enough.

"Don't you ever get dressed? I mean really, how old are you? Five?" Mello's usually ice cold voice broke through Near's concentration. It was like this everyday. The same attics. The same voice. And almost the same insults. It was wasted energy from Mello's end. He could use that energy to work harder. But he didn't. Because he used it to try to provoke Near.

Near didn't say a word. He just continued to work on his pure white puzzle. He had the outer boarder done. He just had to put together the inner part. It would be simpler if Mello wasn't here. He usually doesn't bother Near more than the first two insults. But today. Unknowingly to Near, Mello was on a mission to torment Near to his breaking.

Because Mello's heart was shattered. By L. L, the man he looked up to and strove his hardest to become his successor. The man he wanted to become. His example. But that image was shattered. Because of the white haired boy. The one with the dark gray eyes and the abnormal calmness.

He ruined everything. He ruined Mello's dream. His life goal. His...Everything.

But Near didn't know this fact...Yet.

And that is why Near continued working on the puzzle. Holding a small jaded white piece in his left hand, and twirling a strand of his choppy white hair in his right hand. He didn't even glance at Mello. But if he did, he would see the fire blazing in his dark blue eyes.

But he would also see the pain breaking out at the edges.

"Come on, Robot? You got nothing to say? Pathetic, really." Mello spat, his words thick with poison. He was burning with hatred. Near could feel the environment change drastically. He calculated wrong. This wasn't like the other times. Something was off. Something was making this much more different.

But Near hasn't put together the puzzle yet. The puzzle of Mello's anger, today.

This time Near did glance up at Mello. His deep gray eyes showed a speck of cuirousity. But that was all that was revealed from Near. Because Near didn't show his emotions...Because, quite frankly, Near didn't have any emotions for anything. He did his job well as one of the successors for L. He figured out missions and puzzles that most couldn't even understand at a glance.

But he held no attachment for people or things. Other than his puzzles and toys. But even with those, they were just used to pass the time. He wasn't even human, most would say. Some would say he was born without emotions. Some would say he is a robot, like Mello just mentioned.

Others would say nothing at all. Because, you can't know someone if they don't speak to you. Or anyone, at all.

"Don't tell me you don't know? You have to know. I bet you are happy now! Knowing you won!" Mello's voice went sarcastic, as his eyes blazed more brightly. Near was right. Something was off with Mello. This whole spat was off. Because there was a darker ring around it. And Near had a thought of what happened.

Mello had a meeting with L. Which is something that rarely happens. L never visits the orphanage. Unless it's very serious or important.

And if it had anything to do with Mello's outburst...Near knew it had to do with the successor. And that L made his decision. Near won. Near was named L's successor. Which meant...Mello's hard work was shattered. And so was his passion to become the best. Because he wasn't the best. The robot was.

And for some unknown reason...

Near felt something. For the first time since he was dropped off at the Wammy's House.

He felt a ping of pain...For Mello.

"I'm sorry, Mello." His first words that held emotion.

And they were for Mello.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_Well this is my first story, so sorry for how short it is! I promise the next chapter will be longer. This is just the beginning of how everything for Near and Mello will change. The writing may change, it may not. We'll see. _**

**_So thank you all for reading. And taking the time out of your day. It means a lot. _**

**_Bye. :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mello_**

It took a few minutes for the robot's words to sink in. Did he actually say sorry? And with emotions...? That's not possible. The robot didn't have emotions. He was soul-less. He took everything I worked for. Everything that I strove for. And he didn't even fucking care. His face was blank of emotions. The only thing that showed he was human was the way he softly breathed in and out. And even that didn't do much for evidence.

"Whatever...Just...Go away, robot." I muttered the words unhappily, and I stormed out of the playroom, running towards my room upstairs. I wasn't going to forgive Near for what he's done. He made my life worthless. He made me feel like a loser. A fool. He humiliated me and he didn't even have emotions for what he's done.

He didn't even care that he just ruined my life.

_"Mihael, take a seat." L says, motioning with his hand to sit across him. Which is what I did, in ten seconds flat. I was bouncing with excitement inside. I couldn't believe it. L wanted a meeting...With me, Mello. This had to mean something! Hopefully this means, what I think it does. Near isn't here...So that has to be something._

_Because, unfortunately, Near is one of the successors too. And if there was one thing I hated more, was having to work together on a mission with Near. It was agonizing and troubling. For myself. And the people around me. That example...Matt. Matt was spotting a black eye the last time Near and I were forced to work together._

_So for the safety of others...Roger didn't put us together as partners for school projects or missions, ever again. Which pleased me very much. Because I couldn't work with a robotic child like him._

_"Miheal...You are here today, because I have made my decision for my successor. I'm sorry, Miheal. But you are unfit to be the successor. Nate will be my sole successor now."_

The memory was fresh. It destroyed every piece of my soul. Hundreds of sleepless nights. Hundreds of pages wrote. I worked until my fingers bled. I wanted to be the best. I wanted to be L's favorite. And now look at me? I wasn't his favorite. I wasn't the best. I was just a loser...I was worthless.

I was unfit. Because I wasn't abnormally calm, like that fucking Near. I was human, and I was unfit because of it. While Near was number one for being a robot. If-

"Mello...? You okay?" My head snapped to the side, only to reveal Matt standing in the doorway of our room. His hands, as always, is full with his PSP. His favorite and prized possession. The geek he is. But that's why I love the geek. But right now, I didn't want to deal with anyone. Not him, and especially not fuckin' Near.

So I did what any pissed off loner would do, I pushed past Matt. Rather roughly, but I wouldn't admit it to anyone. Once that happened, I pushed Matt out of the doorway and I slammed the door. Locking it right after. I didn't want to deal with anyone. And I made sure, I made it known. To not only Matt, but everyone else up in the hallway.

"Mello!" I heard Matt shout from outside the door, but I just ignored his voice. I then made my way over to where the stereo was sitting on the dresser, and I put the Mayday Parade CD I got for Christmas, in the CD compartment. I than waited for it to start spinning, which took too damn long, and I pushed play.

Once the song started to play, I made my way over to my bed and flopped onto it. I then closed my eyes, and let myself fall into the beat of the music.

* * *

_It's time I said this, but I'm so choked up_

_And I need my sanity_  
_I'm scared, believe me_  
_You can see me smile_  
_If you let me just stick around_

_Well this is bye, bye baby_  
_It ended like a sudden stop on a freight train _  
_If you're not happy and you hurt this much_  
_Then let me just stick around_

_Can I have one second of your time?_  
_If I don't it'll drive me crazy_  
_As I drop to my knees_  
_And scream "I hate you more than you could know"_

_I hope you fall into the ocean_  
_And the current leaves you helpless swimming around_  
_As the waves crash over you until you drown and float away_  
_And hold a funeral for nothing _  
_And celebrate how empty love can be broken_  
_It takes the sea to put you six feet happily underground_

_Now it's back to reality_  
_I'm left in shambles but I guess that's how I should be_  
_I knew the wedding bells were ringing loud _  
_But my bride was missing_  
_No, it's not supposed to hurt this much_  
_But when someone slowly breaks it off_  
_It tends to leave a bitter taste_  
_A scar, that slowly rips apart_  
_Can I have one second of your time?_  
_If I don't it'll drive me crazy_  
_As I drop to my knees_  
_And scream "I hate you more than you could know"_

_I hope you fall into the ocean_  
_And the current leaves you helpless swimming around_  
_As the waves crash over you until you drown and float away_  
_And hold a funeral for nothing _  
_And celebrate how empty love can be broken_  
_It takes the sea to put you six feet happily underground_  
_Underground_

_I've had enough but it's all for the best_  
_I need to get a few things off my chest _  
_There's got to be another way I can say it_  
_But to get it right, I have to get straight_  
_I hope he tasted like the way I used to taste_  
_I can't believe I'd even say this to you now_  
_When you won't listen at all_

_I hope you fall into the ocean_  
_And the current leaves you helpless swimming around_  
_As the waves crash over you, and over you until you drown_  
_And we'll hold a funeral for nothing _  
_And celebrate how empty love can be broken_  
_It takes the sea to put you six feet happily underground_  
_It takes the sea to put you six feet happily underground_

* * *

Each word spurred my anger towards Near...

I just figured out how I'm going to get back at Near. It was pure genius and it would teach him that no one takes, what is rightfully mine. If I lost all that was my life...Well, he will have to, too. Because it wouldn't be fair...If I was the only one. Since I actually worked for it.

"Watch out, Robot..." I muttered darkly, as I looked up at the ceiling. Yes, Near wouldn't know what hit him.

I was going to break his heart.

_Perfectly._

_Shatter._

_It._

* * *

**_Hi-Hi! :) I hope everyone's day is going amazing! And that it's bright and sunny where your at. You all deserve a nice day. _**

**_Well, I would like to thank-_**

_iatethecookie, Kayla-kun_**_ and_ **_RavenxXxZero.  
_

**_-For the wonderful favorites! That means soooo much and I hope you continue to like the story as it goes on. Drama is sure to be happening. ;)_**

**_Well Till next time. :) _**


End file.
